Yo ya no creo en la Navidad
by Tsunade Senju Uchiha
Summary: Llega una nueva navidad para Tsunade, pero ya ha perdido la fe en ésta... ¿o no? AU.


Se acercaba su navidad número veintitrés pero su interés por esta fecha ya no era el mismo que cinco años atrás. ¿Qué tenía de asombroso el veinticuatro de diciembre? La Navidad ya no la ilusionaba, ahora se había convertido en un día más.

Tomó un último trago de sake y se puso de pie mientras se abrigaba con una hermosa chaqueta azul. Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y sentía la necesidad de sacar los malos recuerdos de su mente. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que apostar? Salió de su casa a las frías calles de Tokio, estremeciéndose por el repentino cambio de temperatura. La nieve caía sin cesar manchando toda la ciudad de blanco, también decorada con luces de colores por la Noche Buena. Era veinticuatro y se olía en el aire. Por las ventanas de los hogares se distinguían las decoraciones navideñas y las familias reunidas jugando algún juego de mesa o mirando la televisión. Los ignoró. Caminó por la acera unas cuantas cuadras, hundiendo sus botas en la nieve y mirando al frente. Finalmente distinguió un enorme cartel de neón que indicaba el casino y casi que corrió hacia él.

—¡Eh, Tsunade! —La llamaron de lejos. Se detuvo justo antes de entrar al casino y dio media vuelta para averiguar a quién pertenecía esa voz que le sonaba tan conocida.

—¡¿Jiraiya?! —replicó con sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo de la infancia.

El joven de cabello blanco que la saludaba agitando la mano en el aire se acercó a ella sonriente. La rubia no se movió del lugar, hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía al fanático de los sapos. Soltó el aire que había acumulado por la sorpresa y este salió como una pequeña nube de vapor. Cada vez estaba más frío afuera y sus labios sin duda se estaban poniendo morados. Hundió la boca en la bufanda que llevaba para respirar a través de ella.

—Tú siempre apostando, ¿eh? —rió Jiraiya—. Estamos en Noche Buena, deja tus malos hábitos por un rato y disfruta con un amigo. ¡Ven, te invito a tomar algo!

Tsunade lo observó dubitativa. Realmente no tenía interés en "festejar" nada relacionado con la Navidad. El casino a sus espaldas se veía realmente acogedor. Sin embargo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no conversaba con Jiraiya como para desperdiciar la ocasión.

—Hmp, está bien —respondió ella mientras se alejaba del hogar de apuestas junto a su viejo compañero.

Tsunade se sirvió otra copa de sake y se la llevó a la boca. Se encontraban sentados frente a frente en la mesa de un bar que afortunadamente tenía calefacción. Por la ventana se veían caer los copos de nieve y estaba distraída observándolos. Su compañero se sirvió una copa también pero la dejó en la mesa.

—Y cuéntame, Tsunade... —Jiraiya comenzó, sacándola de su trance—. ¿Cuál es tu deseo para esta Navidad?

—Ninguno. —contestó ella cerrando los ojos—. La Navidad es una porquería.

El de cabello blanco se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Tsunade. Según lo que él recordaba, ella amaba las navidades. ¿Por qué habría cambiado Tsunade tan repentinamente?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió él antes de dar un trago a su copa—. Pensé que te gustaba la fecha.

La rubia tomó el collar que llevaba al cuello entre sus manos y lo apretujó, como si tuviera miedo de que se le escapara. Su mirada se dirigió al fondo de su copa ahora vacía y su mente se llenó de recuerdos y pensamientos.

—Realmente no —replicó con frialdad—. Hace bastante tiempo ya que este día es solo uno más para mí. La Navidad me da lo mismo.

Dan. Nawaki.

Su novio. Su hermano.

Las dos personas que más quería en el mundo. Muertas en el mismo accidente.

La Navidad, una fecha para compartir en familia y con amigos. ¿A quién tenía ella en navidad? Realmente a nadie. Odiaba ese maldito día y toda la época navideña en la cual se sentía más sola que nunca. Solo le hacía recordar una y otra vez su soledad y la falta que le hacían esos dos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y acto seguido un mar de ellas comenzaron a brotar, imparables. Se puso de pie, aún mirando al suelo y apretando con fuerza su collar de cristal verdoso.

—Ya fue suficiente, Jiraiya —Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar a pesar de tanta angustia—. Me voy.

Su vista ya se había nublado y caminaba a pasos rápidos en dirección a su casa. Ni siquiera había llegado a ver la reacción de Jiraiya con su retirada, pero realmente no le importaba. Tampoco le importaba el frío ni haber perdido su postura de firmeza. No lo podía creer, recién se encontraba en sus veinte años y la vida ya la había destrozado. Era inútil preguntarse desde cuando se había vuelto tan sensible, era demasiado obvio. De verdad, pero de verdad no soportaba la ausencia de aquellos a los que tanto quería. Entró a la casa que había heredado de su abuelo y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala.

Qué ilusa había sido al creer que sería capaz de soportar tan grandes pérdidas. Qué ilusa había sido al engañarse a sí misma con respecto a esa fecha, como si no le importara. Qué ilusa... llegó a tener la esperanza de ser capaz superar tanto dolor. Todos los años era lo mismo. Llegaba esa maldita época del frío invierno caracterizada por familias reunidas, esperanza, alguien con quien compartir el rato, deseos cumplidos... y ella tenía todo lo contrario. La angustia que albergaba en su corazón era una llama inextinguible que había reemplazado la esperanza y felicidad de antes. Vaya... pero vaya mierda era la navidad.

Se recostó en su sillón, esa noche dormiría allí. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar y ya comenzaba a sentir sueño. Lentamente esos pensamientos angustiantes se fueron reemplazando por recuerdos de navidades pasadas cargadas de significado. Justo antes de perder la consciencia, la pregunta que Jiraiya le había hecho retumbó en su cabeza...

_Y cuéntame, Tsunade... ¿Cuál es tu deseo para esta Navidad?_

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en el rostro de la rubia. Le había mentido vilmente a Jiraiya con la respuesta que le había dado. Claro que tenía un deseo, seguía siendo una chica joven con sueños después de todo. Aunque estuviera más que segura de ello, la esperanza aún no se esfumaba por completo. Seguía existiendo en ella y solo esos recuerdos le daban fuerza para continuar.

Recordaba su última navidad con Dan y Nawaki, exactamente hace cinco años. El primero se encontraba sentado en ese mismo sillón observando el colorido y brillante árbol navideño, mientras que su hermano pequeño corría de un lado a otro, deseando que llegaran las doce para que Santa le dejara sus regalos. Ella terminaba de servir un pavo relleno en la mesa y los llamaba a comer, justo al lado de la estufa a leña que les brindaba calor. Afuera nevaba y se veían caer los copos de nieve por la ventana. Imposible de olvidar era esa noche... cargada de risas, esperanza, alegría y unión familiar. Recordaba más que nada las palabras de Dan exactamente a las doce, mientras observaban a Nawaki abrir sus regalos.

—Tsunade... —El joven la tenía abrazada por un lado—. ¿Cuál es tu deseo para esta Navidad?

La rubia simplemente había sonreído mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba qué contestar. Su respuesta a la pregunta de esa noche no cambiaría nunca y sería la misma por siempre.

—Verás, Dan —había comenzado ella—. Mi único deseo para esta noche...

_...son ustedes. Dan, Nawaki..._

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormida exactamente a las cero horas del día veinticinco de diciembre. Navidad.

Tsunade inconscientemente seguía creyendo en ella.


End file.
